The Muddy Princess - Tradução
by Misty W. Malfoy
Summary: Apenas mais uma história da Hermione Sangue-Puro. Uma adoção secreta revelada, um irmão encontrado, um novo mundo a ser descoberto: "O que você está esperando que seja?" ele perguntou enquanto eles paravam, se preparando para fazer o feitiço. "Eu não sei." Hermione admitiu. "Você?" Suas juntas estavam claras, enquanto segurava a varinha. "Uma irmã," ele disse, sua voz bem baixa.
1. Capítulo 01

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.** **Nem mesmo essa fanfic, que é uma tradução da fanfic The Muddy Princess, da Colubrina, esta é apenas uma tradução.**

N/A: A classificação dessa história é um M MUITO leve. Se você está aqui procurando por ação explícita, você ficará desapontado. "Traído" foi uma palavra que um leitor usou. Então apenas pare de ler agora e não perca seu tempo se esse for realmente o seu sentimento.

 _Resumo:Apenas mais uma história da Hermione Sangue-Puro. Uma adoção secreta revelada, um irmão encontrado, um novo mundo a ser descoberto: "O que você está esperando que seja?" ele perguntou enquanto eles paravam, se preparando para fazer o feitiço. "Eu não sei." Hermione admitiu. "Você?" Suas juntas estavam claras, enquanto segurava a varinha. "Uma irmã," ele disse, sua voz bem baixa, "eu estou esperando uma irmã." Fanfic original ganhadora do 2015 Energize WIP Awards - Fanfic Original COMPLETA/Tradução em Andamento_

N/T: Eu não costumo acompanhar fanfics Draco/Hermione, mas como essa ficou MUITO BOA, eu acho que é mais do que necessário a disponibilizar para todos lerem.  
Colubrina escreve muitíssimo bem, e agradeço imensamente o fato de que ela deixou que eu traduzisse para o Português.

A tradução do título seria algo como _A Princesa Sangue-Ruim_ , mas acho a versão original muito melhor. O link para a fanfic original pode ser encontrada logo abaixo:

https(dois pontos) / / www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net/s/11149377/1/The-Muddy-Princess (retire os espaços e coloque os pontos)

Espero que todos apreciem a história, e não se esqueçam de mandar seu amor também para a autora original, Colubrina

 **AVISO: Esta fanfic possui autorização da autora para ser traduzida e publicada, contudo, a tradução está apenas no fanfiction. Se você encontrar a mesma em outro lugar, favor denunciar. PLÁGIO É CRIME!**

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Adotada? – Hermione Granger encarou o procurador dos seus pais com descrença. – Eu sou _adotada_? Mas ninguém nunca...

\- O documento de adoção original especificou sigilo até que você fizesse dezoito anos. – O advogado fez uma leve careta – Pelo o que eu me lembro, os seus pais biológicos queriam que os registrados ficassem selados para sempre, mas nós argumentamos que não seria justo com você.

\- Eu fiz dezoito já há algum tempo. – Hermione disse. – Porque eu só estou ouvindo sobre isso agora?

Isto não era o que ela esperava quando a chamaram para comparecer no escritório do homem. Seus pais – seus pais _adotivos_ , aparentemente – não iriam voltar da Austrália. Ela havia feito um feitiço para apagar tudo o que eles sabiam sobre ela e lhes deu novas identidades, mas não havia volta para o que ela havia feito, já que ela alterou suas memórias tão profundamente. Então eles foram declarados mortos e ela se preparou para resolver o que restava de suas propriedades.

Ela achava que essa reunião fosse para isso. Assinar esse formulário do banco, liberar esses financiamentos, seus pais queriam que essa coisa com algum significado sentimental fosse para tal parente.

Não, oh!, a propósito, você é adotada.

Ela pegou o arquivo enquanto o homem se apressava em explicar como ele não conseguia encontrá-la para informar sobre isso quando os registros foram legalmente abertos para ela, porque, obviamente, ninguém conseguia encontrá-la. Ela estava se protegendo dos bruxos das Trevas, em uma tenda e correndo. Ela não estaria muito bem escondida se um advogado trouxa conseguisse ligar para ela a qualquer momento.

Ela abriu a pasta e retirou os documentos de dentro, não esperando ver nada de diferente da típica história da adolescente se livrando de um erro.

Ela piscou quando viu o nome nos documentos e levantou o olhar até o advogado.

\- Você tem certeza de que é isso mesmo? – ela perguntou.

Ele pareceu seriamente ofendido

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Adotada? – Ginny chamou pela garçonete e pediu mais uma rodada. – Sério? E você só descobriu isso agora? Sem querer ser rude, Hermione, mas trouxas são estranhos.

\- Oh? – Hermione perguntou, virando mais um shot. – Porque não há adoção no mundo bruxo?

\- Não realmente. – Ginny disse. – Não que eu já tenha ouvido falar, em todo caso.

\- Bem, você está ouvindo agora. – Hermione disse.

\- Bem... sim... quer dizer, _você é_ uma bruxa, mas ainda é nascida trouxa.

Hermione bufou e puxou a pasta de dentro da bolsa, a entregando para Ginny. Ela leu uma vez...e então releu.

\- Você está brincando comigo? – ela finalmente perguntou.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione enviou uma coruja na manhã seguinte. _Acabei de descobrir_ , ela escreveu, completando em seguida com _eu vou entender se você não quiser manter contato_ e _não vou ficar ofendida, apenas achei que você deveria saber._

Seu irmão não respondeu sua carta; ele apenas apareceu em seu flat e ela abriu a porta para olhar dentro da profundeza azul que eram os olhos de Theodore Nott.

Ela esperava que ele fosse estar com raiva, ou ressentido, mas ele apenas entrou em seu flat sem dizer nada além de " _com licença_ " e se jogou no sofá dela.

\- Nós precisamos fazer um teste de DNA. – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse e ela concordou antes de começar afalar em agendar para fazer os exames de sangue para fazer o teste, mas ele a cortou imediatamente.

\- Trouxa. – ele disse, discordando. – Nós podemos apenas fazer um feitiço.

Ele lhe entregou um livro, uma página marcada, e ela leu o feitiço. Tudo o que eles tinham que fazer era conjura-lo. Luz branca significava que eles eram irmãos. Uma luz colorida significa diferentes níveis de consanguinidade, todas explicadas em uma tabela no livro. Nenhuma luz significa sem relacionamento sanguíneo.

\- O que você está esperando que seja? - ele perguntou enquanto eles paravam, se preparando para fazer o feitiço.

\- Eu não sei. – Hermione admitiu. - Você?

Suas juntas estavam claras, enquanto ele segurava a varinha.

\- Uma irmã, – ele disse, sua voz bem baixa, – eu estou esperando uma irmã.

Ele conseguiu uma.

Uma bola de luz branca os circundou logo depois que eles conjuraram o feitiço.

\- Vamos fazer de novo. – Hermione pediu. E eles fizeram, e então uma terceira vez, então ele pegou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo.

\- Vim preparado para celebrar, – ele disse. – só para o caso se fosse verdade. Mas eu não trouxe nenhuma taça, então eu espero que você tenha algumas.

Eles brindaram e começaram a beber e conversar.

Ele contou sobre os seus pais. Eles se casaram quase imediatamente depois de colocarem Hermione para adoção, conceberam de novo em seguida, como todo mundo dizia do quão apaixonado eles eram um por outro, apesar da diferença de idade, mas também contou como a mãe deles morreu jovem. Tão jovem que Theo não se lembra dela, e em como isso fez com que seu pais se fechasse para o mundo.

\- Ele não era abusivo nem nada disso, – Theo se prontificou a assegurar para Hermione. – ele era apenas... distante.

Ele estava em Azkaban agora.

Theo se apressou em levantar a manga da blusa e mostrar sua pele limpa.

\- Eu não sou um. – ele disse. – Criado para isso, com certeza, mas aquele bastardo morreu antes que alguém pudesse me marcar.

Ela contou para ele sobre sua família, sobre férias de verão e aulas de balé e como os seus pais ficaram excitados quando descobriram que ela era bruxa. E ele ficou a observando falar, sua melancolia crescendo lentamente, até que ela parou e perguntou o que estava errado.

\- Você ficou com o melhor final, na minha opinião. – ele disse, a criança solitária, filho de um homem taciturno e fanático. – Eu sempre quis... não que isso importe.

Ela se aproximou e pegou suas mãos, ele deixou que um sorriso varresse as péssimas memórias para longe.

\- Hermione Granger é a minha irmã mais velha, quem diria?

\- Pouca coisa mais velha. – Ela reclamou. – Quase gêmeos.

\- Se nós fossemos gêmeos talvez eles nos mantivessem, os dois. – ele disse, sua face escurecendo novamente. – Não tentariam esconder o seu pequeno erro pré-matrimonial em uma casa trouxa onde ninguém poderia encontrá-la. – Sua expressão escureceu mais ainda, agora pela raiva. – Eles deveriam saber o que aconteceria, que você era uma bruxa e iria para Hogwarts, seria descriminada por ser sang... nascida trouxa.

\- Foi o que era para ser. – ela disse.

\- Não era a coisa certa a ser feita com você. – Theo disse. – Se eu soubesse... – adicionou, sua voz sendo tomada pela culpa. – Se eu soubesse, a escola teria sido bem diferente para você. Você não teria que ter passado pelo o que passou.

\- Eu fui bem. – Hermione disse. – Talvez agora eu saiba porque o Chapéu Seletor pareceu tão confuso comigo.

\- Maldito trapo velho. – Theo disse. – Ele deveria ter te colocado na Sonserina. Notts sempre vão para a Sonserina.

\- Ora essa! – Hermione disse. – Teria sido o inferno para mim. Inferno absoluto. Não, obrigada. Eu gosto dessa vida tranquila sem ter que lidar constantemente com pessoas que se importam um pouco demais com a linhagem sanguínea dos outros.

Theodore Nott olhou para sua recém-encontrada irmã e começou a rir.

\- Oh, Hermione! Eu tenho algumas notícias realmente ruins para dar a você.

. . . . . . . . . .

Eles decidiram que começariam a se encontrar uma vez por semana, no almoço, para lentamente começarem a se conhecer melhor. Hermione estava com medo de ser convidada para se mudar para a Mansão Nott, mas Theo admitiu que não apenas o Ministério havia confiscado a casa da família como parte das reparações devido a participação da família na guerra, como ele estava feliz em se ver livre da casa.

\- Fantasmas, pinturas antigas, artefatos das artes das trevas largados por todo o lugar. É uma coisa desagradável atrás da outra. Não, obrigado. Deixa o Ministério ter que lidar com todo aquele lixo.

\- Você é... – ela não sabia como perguntar se ele precisava de dinheiro.

\- Pobre? – Theo perguntou e teve que sentar em um banco no parque onde eles estavam caminhando, porque estava rindo...muito. Finalmente ele respondeu. – Não, Hermione. Eu não sou pobre. E nem mesmo você. Mais ricos que Creso, nós dois, mesmo sem aquela casa velha.

\- Nada disso é meu. – ela objetou, mas ele apenas rolou os olhos.

Haviam algumas coisas, Hermione já havia notado, que não valia a pena argumentar contra. Ela não iria pegar nenhum nuque do dinheiro dos Nott e ele continuaria insistindo que metade era dela e ambos ficariam felizes.

Ela possuía vários direitos e privilégios como uma puro-sangue aristocrata, alguns que ele gostaria que ela aprendesse e mais uma coisa que ela continuava insistindo ser sem-sentido.

\- Eu sou sua irmã bastarda, nada mais. – ela disse na primeira vez que ele citou o assunto e ele apenas deu de ombros ao ver a sua expressão determinada.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Você-gostaria-de-jantar-n'A-Toca? – Hermione disse as palavras apressadamente e Theo levantou o rosto e a encarou por cima do seu prato de fish'n'chips que ele estava comendo em seu almoço semanal.

\- Os Weasleys. – ela disse, explicando. – Eles querem te conhecer. E o Harry.

\- Seus amigos traidores do sangue querem me conhecer? – Ele perguntou, e corou quando ela estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o insulto.

\- Não os chame assim. – ela disse e ele bufou, se desculpando.

\- Eles são bem legais. – ela disse, tomando fôlego e falando mais calmamente. –E eles sabem que eu fui adotada, sabem de você e querem conhecer você e você e seu sangue ari...

Ele levantou a mão para parar seu discurso ultrajado.

\- Feito.

Ela estranhou, todas as razões e argumentos que ela havia preparado, de repente, eram sem sentido, face à fácil aquiescência dele.

\- Mas com uma condição. – Ele adicionou.

\- Qual?

\- Você tem que concordar em conhecer meus amigos também.

Hermione abaixou seu garfo e encarou seu irmão do outro lado da mesa.

\- Quais amigos seriam esses? – ela perguntou cautelosamente.

\- Draco e Blaise. – Theo respondeu.

\- Não. – Hermione respondeu, congelada em seu assento. – Definitivamente não.

Theo bufou.

\- Então acho que não irei conhecer sua pequena família substituta.

\- Isso não é justo! – ela disse e ele sorriu para ela, e ela podia se sentir cedendo, mesmo tendo se preparado mais fortemente do que antes. – Os Weasleys nunca fizeram nada contra você, nem mesmo uma única coisa, e eles estão prontos para abrir a porta de sua casa e seus corações para você apenas porque aconteceu de nós dois termos os mesmos pais, e você está pronto para ignorar isso porque eu não quero socializar com Draco-esnobe-Malfoy.

Ela começou a chorar no final de seu discurso e limpou as lágrimas com um curto gesto, com raiva. Por que ela sempre chorava quando ela estava chateada assim? Ela se perguntou. Por que ela não poderia ser coerente e controlada e calma?

\- Com licença. – ela murmurou e se levantou rapidamente para ir ao banheiro para jogar um pouco de água no rosto e se recompor.

Não havia dado dois passos quando Theo passou seus braços ao redor dela e, jogando o dinheiro na mesa, a puxou para fora do pub e a encaminhou para a relativa privacidade de um banco próximo da fonte do outro lado da rua.

\- Eu sei como Draco pode ser um pouco idiota... – ele começou a dizer, e ela olhou para cima, afastando a blusa que ela usava para enxugar o rosto, encarando o irmão com descrença.

\- Um pouco idiota? Ele me chamou de sangue-ruim por _sete anos_. – Ela disse. – Ele ficou parado em sua casa e assistiu a tia dele me torturar. – Ela pegou o lenço que Theo estendia e limpou seus olhos antes de adicionar. – Para ser justa, ele não tinha escolha sobre isso. Mas ele é responsável pelo bullying na época da escola.

\- Eu posso te garantir que ele não irá te chamar de Sangue-Ruim mais. – Theo disse.

\- Eu deveria me sentir melhor que babaca prejudicial não vai mais ser babaca comigo, mais? – ela perguntou. – Eu deveria tomar um chá com ele enquanto o escuto dizer " _Hey, me desculpe por ter te insultado e pensado que você era contaminada com as piores doenças. Meu erro, acontece que você era uma das eleitas afinal de contas. Claro que os outros ainda são vermes._

\- Eu te insultei também. – Theo disse calmamente. – E você me perdoou.

Ela soluçou por trás do lenço.

\- Hermione, – Theo olhou para seus pés enquanto falava. – eu nunca havia conhecido um nascido trouxa, nenhum. Você sabe como o nosso pai era; ele achava que matar aqueles que considerava inferiores a ele era razoável e certo e... como eu poderia ter crescido naquela casa e não ter sido prejudicado? Você não está sendo justa.

\- Você mudou. – ela murmurou.

Ele bufou e não olhou para ela.

\- Porque eu tive que ver você como uma pessoa, já que você é a minha irmã, sim. Porque eu sou esperto e honesto o suficiente para admitir que se você é inteligente e engraçada e vale o meu tempo como uma irmã sangue-puro, você era todas essas coisas quando era a sangue-ruim que andava com o Potter.

\- Se essa é a sua forma de me convencer a me encontrar com o Malfoy...

\- Mas você não deu a ele essa chance! – Theo persistiu. E eles sentaram em silêncio enquanto ela se recusava a admitir que ele tinha um ponto. E ele ainda acrescentou ao final. – E eles são tudo o que eu tenho fora você. Nossa mãe está morta, nosso pai está em Azkaban, e o mundo vai congelar antes que eu saia com Greg Goyle e ature sua estupidez de propósito.

\- Pansy Parkinson? – Hermione disse, tendo outro soluço.

Theo estremeceu.

\- Isso é crueldade. – Ele disse.

E então...

\- Por favor, Hermione. Por mim. Dê uma chance aos meus amigos.

\- E você irá para A Toca? – ela perguntou.

\- Você conhecendo Blaise e Draco ou não. – Theo prometeu.

\- Você é um bastardo manipulativo, você sabia? – Hermione perguntou para seu irmão, e ele sorriu para ela, porque ele sabia que havia ganhado.


	2. Capítulo 02

Quando Theodore Nott descobriu que Hermione Granger era sua irmã, sua resposta foi uma completa e ultrajada fúria.

Uma mentira.

Sua vida inteira havia sido uma _mentira_.

Família é a coisa mais importante, seu pai diria. Era a história, o verdadeiro mito, de suas vidas. Família era sagrada, sua mãe havia morrido e eles tinham que proteger a maravilhosa imagem de perfeição da vida deles dentro do pequeno círculo de amigos.

Ele acreditara naquilo.

Ele ainda acreditava naquilo.

Foi por isso que quando ele recebeu a coruja de Hermione, ele não perdeu tempo se martirizando sobre o que deveria fazer; ele apenas confirmaria que ela era sua irmã e daria continuidade com os detalhes. Se ela era sua irmã, então ela era família, e se ela era família, ela era valiosa para ele, e fim da história. Ponto final. Sem perguntas.

Aliás, ele sempre quis um irmão ou irmã.

Ele pensou sobre a infância feliz dela, passando com pessoas que a amavam, que a levaram para museus e compravam sorvete para ela, e viviam suas vidas, ao invés de se lamentar pela morte da pessoa amada, e ele a invejava. Ele pensou em como ela deveria ter ficado feliz em chegar em Hogwarts, excitada por ser uma bruxa, e então descobrir que ela poderia ser uma bruxa, mas ela era, no melhor dos casos, uma classe baixa na sociedade bruxa, e ele ficou com raiva.

Seu pai havia feito isso. Seu pai e sua mãe, a mulher que havia estado em um pedestal por toda a sua via, haviam feito isso. Eles se livraram de sua irmã para não terem que encarar a vergonha vinda do fato de um feitiço contraceptivo ter falhado. Eles condenaram a _família_ a ser perpetuamente uma estranha. Seu status sanguíneo poderia ter a matado – quase a matou – e mesmo pensando que seu pai não poderia saber que aquele bastardo Lorde das Trevas iria se reerguer do além, isso não tornava o fato de ter tornado sua irmã em uma sangue-ruim, o certo.

Ele lembrava de Draco zombando dela.

Ele lembrava de si mesmo zombando dela.

Ele notou que a vergonha não era uma das melhores emoções.

Merlin, todos eles zombavam dela. Hogwarts era cheia de nascidos trouxas, mas apenas uma era a melhor amiga de Harry Potter e esta era a que Draco possuía mais facilidade em odiar. Ela era muito corajosa, muito intrometida. Ela não sabia seu lugar. Ninguém queria ouvir sua voz. E assim por diante.

\- Ela é apenas uma sangue-ruim inútil. – Theo se lembrava de ter dito. – Dá um tempo. Merlin, se eu não soubesse que você nunca tocaria uma imundice dessas, eu pensaria que você tem uma queda por ela, vendo o jeito como você nunca se cala sobre ela.

Vergonha.

Enquanto ele passava o tempo com ela, aprendendo a conhecer a irmã que ele nunca deveria ter perdido, a vergonha crescia. Ela era inteligente. Ela era engraçada. Ela era delicada e não importava onde ele a levasse para um drink, ele descobria uma nova história sobre ela, sobre como ela quebrava quase todas as regras na época da escola. Saber que ela roubou para que Ronald Weasley conseguisse uma vaga na equipe de quadribol o divertiu. Saber que ela preparou a Poção Polissuco para que os seus amigos pudessem invadir o salão comunal da Sonserina e interrogar Draco fez com que ele risse tanto que temeu que acabasse vomitando. Saber que ela manteve Rita Skeeter, em sua forma animaga, em um jarro, o assustou.

Ela era _de longe_ muito mais cruel que qualquer sonserino com quem ele cresceu, e ele nunca saberia. Sempre assumiu que era apenas a amiga certinha do Potter

Ele estava _tão_ errado.

Mesmo ela aceitando a honra, ou não – e até agora, ela certamente não aceitava – ela era a perfeita herdeira aristocrata da Casa Nott. Ele estava orgulhoso dela: orgulhoso que ela havia usado toda a sua inteligência e destreza para ajudar seu melhor amigo a derrubar um homem terrível, orgulhoso que ela se manteve firme contra a louca Bellatrix Lestrange, orgulhoso que ela enfrentou todos os insultos da época de escola com o queixo para cima e ombros firmes. Ela era leal. Ela era corajosa. Ela era brilhante, feroz e maravilhosa.

E ela era todas essas coisas quando ele achava que ela era sangue-ruim.

Isso fez com que ele se sentisse um babaca, porque ele não havia percebido isso antes; tudo o que ele havia visto era o seu status sanguíneo.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ele contou para Draco e Blaise ao mesmo tempo, temendo suas respostas.

\- Eu tenho uma irmã. – ele disse num fôlego só. – Colocada para a adoção antes que meus pais casassem.

\- Você tem certeza de que ela não é nenhuma aventureira atrás do dinheiro da sua família? – Draco perguntou, deslizando pela cadeira, vestindo mangas longas apesar da tarde tão quente que seus copos estavam soando rios sem fim de condensação.

\- Não quer pegar um sicle. – Theo resmungou. – E além disso, o feitiço de DNA confirmou. Nós o fizemos três vezes, para ter certeza.

\- Alguém que a gente conheça? – Blaise perguntou.

\- Ela estava em nosso ano. – Theo disse, tentando facilitar a revelação.

\- Merlin! Espero que não seja ninguém com quem eu já dormi. – Blaise disse, parecendo horrorizado. – Merda! Uma sangue-puro de sangue Nott e eu podemos ter feito...

\- Acredite em mim, – Theo disse, empalidecendo com a ideia. – você não dormiu com ela.

\- Você está certo? – Blaise se preocupou enquanto passava a unha na borda de seu copo. – Eu dormi com um monte de garotas, Theo. A maioria lufanas, para ter certeza, mas...

\- Mas não, eu suspeito, com Hermione Granger.

Draco derrubou sua bebida quando ouviu o nome. Os cacos de vidro se espalharam pelo chão e a cerveja espirou em suas pernas e pés. Todos xingaram e se afastaram da bagunça e Draco murmurou uma desculpa enquanto sacava a varinha para limpar o desastre que havia feito.

\- Eu faço isso. – disse a garçonete, o encarando sensualmente enquanto lhe entregava uma nova cerveja.

\- Você é um amor. – ele disse para ela, lançando o seu charme para ela fazendo-a sorrir por receber tal atenção dele. – Obrigado.

\- Sem problemas. – ela respondeu, corando e alisando o cabelo enquanto Theo e Blaise trocavam olhares exasperados enquanto ela limpava a bebida derramada e vidro quebrado com alguns feitiços.

Assim que a garçonete, depois de se lançar em cima de Draco mais algumas vezes, se retirou, o loiro olhou para Theo e disse:

\- Hermione Granger é sua irmã?

\- Bastarda, tecnicamente. – Theo disse, observando a reação de Draco. – Mas sim, ela é minha irmã, de ambos pais. Eu já tomei as meninas necessárias para que ela seja legitimada e adicionada à árvore da família.

Blaise riu quando os dedos de Draco começaram a brincar com o novo copo.

\- Você planeja derrubar esse também? A garçonete pode pensar que você quer atrair a atenção dela se você continuar fazendo com que ela venha limpar sua bagunça.

\- Eu não namoro com mestiços. – Draco respondeu com desdém, e Theo se encolheu ao ver suas próprias atitudes no amigo.

\- Você não namora com ninguém. – Blaise corrigiu e, ao ver Draco tremendo levemente, ele riu. – Você está perdendo, cara. As mestiças são aquelas que estão mais do que felizes em espalhar suas coxas apertadas ao redor de aristocratas como você e eu. Elas não acham que cada presente irá levar a um anel de noivado e elas não te fazem conhecer seus pais. Mestiças são o que são; você precisa parar de ser tão seletivo e viver um pouco.

\- Merda Blaise. Você é tão idiota! – Theo disse, perdido entre admiração e desgosto. – As mulheres com quem você sai têm alguma ideia do quão babaca você é?

\- Claro que não, mas... inferno... eu não vou tratar a sua irmã dessa forma. – Blaise protestou, quase escandalizado com a ideia . – Ela é diferente. Ela não é apenas uma puro-sangue, cara. Ela é... Ela é do _Sagrado Vinte e Oito_. Isto é... Ela é uma princesa, por Merlin! As regras são diferentes.

\- Uma princesa que precisa de um príncipe. – Draco disse, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

\- É melhor você não estar pensando o que eu acho que você está pensando. – Theo disse, estreitando seus olhos. – Você odiava a Granger. Você a odiou por anos. Você não pode... Ela é a mesma pessoa de sempre, só que agora ela é a minha _irmã_ , Draco; ela não é uma conquista para você. Mantenha suas mãos longe dela.

Draco olhou através do amigo.

\- Ela é puro-sangue agora.

Theo forçou seus ombros tensos a relaxarem. Esses são seus amigos e, por mais que ele sinta a necessidade de quebrar o nariz arrogante de Draco por pensar em Hermione dessa forma, dentro dos padrões de seu mundo, o homem estava sendo totalmente apropriado.

Além do mais, ele tinha a sensação de que Hermione teria algumas coisas a dizer do fato de Draco subitamente reavaliar o valor dela para ele. Se ele havia aprendido uma coisa sobre sua irmã, era que ela era mais do que capaz de tomar conta dela mesma.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Você é um babaca arrogante.

Hermione Granger possuía uma opinião sobre como Draco Malfoy havia se transformado de um estudante esnobe para um possível pretendente e, Theo notou com algum divertimento, ela não hesitava em compartilhá-la com eles.

Theo havia feito com que Hermione viesse até seu flat antes de seus amigos e lhe deu metade de uma taça de vinho, na esperança de acalmar seus nervos, já que iria reencontrar os colegas que a insultavam na época de escola, agora na vida adulta. O vinho havia feito mais do que acalmar seus nervos; ele havia desbloqueado qualquer inibição que ela tem de falar abertamente o que pensa.

Não que, Theo admitia, ela tivesse muita inibição nessa área, de qualquer forma.

Blaise lhe cumprimentou com um sóbrio:

\- Granger. Nott. Granger. O quer que seja. Você parece bem.

E ela sorriu rigidamente para ele e perguntou como estava a vida desde Hogwarts.

Até aí tudo bem.

Draco, contudo, estava todo sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-perfeitos e charmoso, pegou a mão dela e beijou levemente as juntas de seus dedos.

Theo esperava que ela fosse o empurrar para fora dali.

\- Que merda você está fazendo, Malfoy? – Ela perguntou imediatamente.

\- Cumprimentando uma mulher bonita. – ele disse.

Hermione teve que se virar para Theo com uma expressão que claramente perguntava " _Você está brincando comigo?_ ".

Theo se recostou contra o balcão e esperou pela explosão.

Ela era boa. Ele admirava a forma como ele pôde ver ela decidir brincar com a mente do amigo enquanto ela se voltava para ele piscando para ele. Ela o deixou adulá-la e segurar sua mão com os dedos se entrelaçando. Então ela disse:

\- Theo te contou que os papéis da adoção são falsos? Nós não somos irmãos, afinal de contas, mas agora nós somos tão bons amigos que não planejamos...

Isso foi o mais longe que ela conseguiu dizer, antes que Draco puxasse sua mão de volta para si e afastasse dela o mais longe que o sofá permitia.

Foi então que ela começou a insultá-lo. Preconceituoso. Arrogante. Manipulador. Hermione Granger possuía um extenso vocabulário e ela não iria se conter.

\- Você realmente achou que eu me encantaria por essa tentativa desastrada de me cortejar? – ela questionou enquanto Blaise e Theo riam de Draco. – Você realmente achou que eu seria tão estúpida que não iria me perguntar por que você subitamente mudou de opinião sobre mim? Agora que sou uma princesa de sangue-puro, eu sou boa o suficiente para você colocar seus lindos olhos? Vai se fuder!

Blaise, segurando uma taça de vinho, a chamou.

\- Você não deveria namorar comigo, então?

\- Não! – ela o olhou.

\- Não pode me culpar por tentar. – ele sorriu. – Pelo menos você sabe que eu tenho as piores intensões. Levar você para sair, gastar alguns galeões, torcer para conseguir transar. Eu sou um homem simples.

Enquanto ela ria disso, Theo bateu no braço de Blaise, forte o suficiente para deixar uma contusão. Mas ele estava aliviado que pelo menos um dos seus amigos não estava sendo um total idiota.

Draco, o amigo que estava sendo um idiota, pareceu mais confuso.

\- As coisas são diferentes agora que você é uma Nott. – Ele disse para Hermione, tentando fazê-la entender agora que ela havia parado de o repreender para poder recuperar o fôlego e beber um pouco mais de seu vinho. – Você é _puro-sangue_. Você é _diferente_.

Ela lhe de um olhar de total desgosto.

\- Não sou. – foi tudo o que ela disse.

\- Você é. – ele insistiu.

Ela abaixou sua taça, levantou sua manga até que ela expôs completamente a cicatriz "sangue-ruim", e ergueu o braço até ele.

\- Isso é o que eu sou, Draco Malfoy. Isso é o que você me ensinou que eu era. Você me ensinou o que essa palavra significa e eu sempre, _sempre_ , vou ser uma Sangue-Ruim, não importa quem meus pais biológicos sejam. Então, a não ser que você consiga suportar que uma Sangue-Ruim imunda encoste no seu oh-tão-perfeito corpo, mantenha essas merdas de mãos e seu flerte patético bem longe de mim. – ela expirou e olhou para ele. – Entendeu?

Baseando na forma como Draco empalideceu, Theo suspeitava que sim.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **N/A: WOW. Muito obrigada a todos por sua massiva resposta positiva à história. Suas reviews são meu chocolate preto com pequenos pedaços de sal que são, por algum motivo, rosa. Rosa, salgado e delicioso. Por favor, não parem**

 **N/T: Well... pensei que fosse receber pelo menos um comentário aqui...segurei esse capítulo esperando alguém comentar... mas não se pode ter tudo na vida.**


End file.
